Non-limiting technology herein provides a flexible flight control system that enables conversion from one architecture (using one type of inceptor) to another architecture (using another, different type of inceptor), through the usage of modular software, firmware and/or hardware pieces with common interfaces among the different types of inceptors. Longitudinal, lateral and other directional control laws are adapted in order to be compatible with specific aspects of the operation of each configuration (architecture), giving the option to the aircraft operator to choose any one of a number of inceptor architectures at time of manufacture. An existing fleet can be retrofitted to change from one type of control inceptor architecture to another through dedicated maintenance tasks. The example non-limiting technology herein thus allows the conversion among different types of inceptors.
Example non-limiting features and/or advantages include:                A flight control system and a method that provide conversion capability among any type of flight control inceptor. Some examples of possible inceptors (non-limiting) are wheel-and-column, side-stick (passive or active) and center-stick.        A way for the flight control system to be switched from one type of flight control inceptor to another. Some common non-limiting means are straps, jumpers, configuration pins or software with different identification and part number.        A longitudinal control law that can be reconfigured for a specific type of inceptor. An example would be a configuration that provides neutral speed stability when using side-sticks and positive speed stability when using column or yoke.        A lateral-directional control law whose roll demand can be adapted to any type of flight control inceptor.        Depending on the application, for better ergonomics, the pilot and co-pilot seats can be also reconfigured, mainly with respect to the arm rest which should be enlarged for side-sticks when compared to column, as an example.        